Jouluyllätys
by Lizlego
Summary: Lucius antaa pojalleen Dracolle yllätykseksi…niin, juuri...eikä anna. VAROITUS: SLASHIA JA INSESTIÄ!


Kilisee, kilisee, kulkuset,  
Ai mitkä kulkuset,  
No ne kulkuset...  
  
Kilisee, kilisee, kulkuset  
loistehessa nietosten  
  
Vihdoinkin kotona! Draco viskasi matka-arkkunsa liioitellun suuren huoneensa nurkkaan ja rojahti hetkeksi vuoteelleen makaamaan. Syksy oli ollut pelkkää jatkuvaa painajaista, koulua koulun perään. Tylsiä Tylypahkan tunteja. Kukaan siellä ei ollut toistaiseksi opettanut hänelle mitään todella hyödyllisiä loitsuja kuten esimerkiksi sellaisia, jotka riisuisivat hetkessä kaikki luokalla olevat oppilaat alastomiksi. Tai sellaisia, jotka saisivat jokaisella pojalla seisomaan. Tai edes sellaisia, jotka saisivat kaksi uhria sekstaamaan mielettömästi keskenään. Eniten hän kuitenkin kaipasi loitsua, joka antaisi hänelle hänen ensimmäisen sänkykokemuksensa.  
  
Hänen tyttöystävänsä Pansy Parkinson oli kauhistunut pelkästä ehdotuksesta harrastaa seksiä ja hän oli tuuminut, että käyttäisi jotain taikaa tytön taivutteluun. Mutta Draco ei tiennyt yhtään ainutta loitsua, joka kävisi siihen tarkoitukseen. Hänen mieleensä oli pälkähtänyt vain komennuskirous, mutta se ei tullut kysymykseen. Se oli tiukasti kielletty ja hän olisi taatusti jäänyt kiinni, jos olisi turvautunut siihen Tylypahkan alueella.  
  
Yksi mahdollisuus olisi ollut valmistaa lumousjuomaa, mutta hän ei ollut mikään Hermione Grangerin kaltainen kävelevä tietosanakirja, ja sen juoman valmistaminen ei ollut muutenkaan kovin yksinkertaista! Kalkaros tuskin olisi auttanut häntä siinä. Hän yritti liian epätoivoisesti näyttää Dumbledoren uskolliselta takinkääntäjältä ja sellaisten liemien käyttö oli Dumbledoresta varmasti väärin tai ainakin kyseenalaista.  
  
Draco tuhahti halveksuvasti ja virnisti sitten häijysti ja ylimielisesti. Isä oli kertonut hänelle, että pimeyden lordin uusi nousu oli pian käsillä. Hän odotti sitä malttamattomana. Jästit, kuraveriset ja muu roskasakki pyyhkäistäisiin unholaan. Draco kohottautui ylös sängyltään ja riisui luihuisten tuvan käärmemerkillä koristetun päällysviittansa. Miksei pimeyden lordi jo noussut? Missä hän oikein kuppasi?   
  
Draco vaihtoi ärtyneenä kouluvaatteensa mustiin kotivaatteisiinsa, jotka olivat huomattavasti edellisiä kallisarvoisemmat, ja kiiruhti gongin soittaessa kohti kartanon ruokasalia. Hän ei ollut huomannut kysyä äidiltään, joka oli ollut häntä vastassa asemalla, että oliko heille tulossa päivällisvieraita sinä iltana, mutta hän toivoi hartaasti, että ei. Useimmat hänen vanhempiensa tuttavista olivat törppöjä.   
  
"Hyödyllisiä törppöjä, Draco.", hän muistutti itselleen mutisten. Niin hänen isänsä tapasi sanoa.  
  
"Maailmassa on kahdenlaisia törppöjä, Draco. Toiset ovat hyödyllisiä, toiset taas hyödyttömiä. Hyödyttömät voi jättää omaan arvoonsa, hyödyllisiä taas pitää joko miellyttää tai uhkailla, jotta he tekevät sen mitä haluat.", hänen isänsä oli joskus neuvonut häntä. Hänen isällään oli vastaus joka ongelmaan.   
  
Draco avasi ruokasalin oven valmistautuneena pahimpaan, mutta yhtä ihmistä lukuun ottamatta sali oli tyhjä. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta, mutta rypisti sitten otsaansa.  
  
"Äiti, missä isä on?", hän kysyi hieman levottomana. Ei ollut hänen isänsä tapaista olla poissa päivälliseltä silloin, kun hän palasi Tylypahkasta. Lucius Malfoy oli aina kiinnostunut kuulemaan viimeisimmät koulua koskevat uutiset tai juorut. Hänen äitinsä kohautti välinpitämättömästi harteitaan.  
  
"En minä tiedä, kultaseni. Hän on viime aikoina ollut kovin kiireinen, jouluvalmisteluja kuulemma.", hän vastasi hymyillen. Siitä Draco pystyi päättelemään, ettei isä ollut kertonut hänelle asioistaan. Hän lopetti utelemisensa. Isä kertoisi sitten, kun palaisi takaisin. Hän aina jakoi mehevimmät tapahtumat Dracon kanssa. Yleensä hän tuli Dracon huoneeseen silmät välkkyen ilkikurisuutta, halveksuntaa tai vihaa ja Draco odotti innoissaan, että hän alkaisi puhua. Draco muisti elävästi kaikki jutut Cornelius Toffeen tutinasta, kun isä painosti ja uhkaili häntä. Taikaministeri oli kerran jopa laskenut pelosta alleen! Mies oli isän sanojen mukaan törppöjen kuningas, mutta toistaiseksi hän sai pitää valtakuntansa.  
  
Draco tarttui ruokailuvälineisiinsä innottomasti ja alkoi syömään. Hän oli useasti pyytänyt isältään lupaa päästä mukaan, kun tämä suoritti uhkailujaan tai pelotteli jotakuta. Se kuulosti jännittävältä ja hauskalta, paljon hauskemmalta kuin koulukirjojen lukeminen, mutta isä oli aina kieltänyt häntä.  
  
"Malttia, Draco, sinun aikasi tulee vielä", hän oli vastannut Dracon suureksi pettymykseksi. Draco halusi tuntea tekevänsä jotain tärkeää. Hän halusi tuntea, että isä oli hänestä ylpeä, mutta isä ei koskaan antanut hänelle kunnon tilaisuutta siihen. Huispaus oli toisarvoista, ja siinäkin typerä Harry Potter peittosi hänet.  
  
Pitkin hampain Draco tyhjensi lautasensa, jotta äiti olisi tyytyväinen, ja nousi sitten pöydästä. Hänen jalkansa johtivat hänet kartanon korkeakattoiseen kirjastoon, jonka seinät olivat täsmällisesti neljän pääilmansuunnan suuntaiset ja jota hallitsivat seinänvierustoille asetetut massiiviset kirjahyllyt. Hän ei pitänyt lukemisesta, mutta ei hän ollutkaan tullut tänne lukemaan. Hän oli tullut tekemään jotain salaista ja kiellettyä. Jotain, sellaista mitä hän oli kauan halunnut tehdä ja mistä isä ei olisi pitänyt. Oli asioita, joita isä ei hänelle kertonut, ja kartanossa oli useita paikkoja, joihin hänellä ei ollut pääsyä. Tämä oli yksi niistä. Hän kulki eteläsuuntaisen hyllykön viertä eteenpäin kunnes löysi alimmalta hyllyltä Lohikäärmeen syntymä -nimisen teoksen. Hän työnsi kirjaa puoli senttiä taakse. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Hän kurtisti ärtyneesti kulmiaan ja yritti uudestaan, mutta laihoin tuloksin. Hän suuttui ja läimäytti kirjanselkämystä kämmenellään. Hän oli muutamaankin kertaan vakoillut isäänsä ja nähnyt hänen aivan varmasti koskevan juuri siihen teokseen.  
  
"Typerä kirja!", hän huudahti.  
  
"Draco, Draco...et kai tosissasi uskonut, että se olisi noin yksinkertaista?", Draco pyörähti ympäri isän äänen kuullessaan ja näki Luciuksen heristävän hänelle sormeaan. Hän nielaisi. Isän huulet olivat kaartuneet melkeinpä hyväksyvään virneeseen. "Sitä paitsi pelkään pahoin, että löytäisit sieltä vain lisää kirjoja."  
  
"Isä...minä vain etsin kirjaa yhteen ongelmaani." Draco selitti hätääntyneenä. Hän tunsi hikoilevansa ja hänen sydämensä sykki liian kiivaasti. Mitä isä nyt tuumisi? Draco oli aina ollut kiltti poika ja tehnyt niin kuin isä tahtoo, vaikkakin joskus vastahakoisesti.  
  
"Liittyvätkö ongelmasi jotenkin lohikäärmeisiin?" Lucius kysyi astuen lähemmäs poikaansa. "Oletko ottanut itsellesi nimeesi sopivan lemmikin?", hänen silmänsä tuikkivat omituisesti ja hän näytti siltä kuin olisi vastustanut naurua. Draco seisoi yhä liikkumatta paikallaan.   
  
"Ei, ei oikeastaan...", hän mutisi laskien katseensa jalkoihinsa.  
  
"Mihin se sitten liittyy?" Lucius kysyi ja Draco tiesi, että hän ei pääsisi pälkähästä ennen kuin keksisi jotain tarpeeksi uskottavaa tai kertoisi totuutta.  
  
"Lumousjuomaan.", hän vastasi mietittyään hetken.  
  
"Kenet sinä haluat lumota, ja ennen kaikkea, miksi sinä haluat lumota tämän henkilön? Oletko sinä rakastunut häneen, Draco?", isän ääni kuulosti nyt tiukemmalta ja vaarallisemmalta, ja Draco vilkaisi häntä huolestuneena.  
  
"En, isä, mutta minä haluan...", Draco sanoi, mutta katkaisi lauseensa kesken. Miten hän olisi voinut kertoa isälle, että hän halusi ensimmäisen seksikokemuksensa, mutta hänen ikäisensä luihuistytöt eivät olleet halukkaita tekemään sitä hänen kanssaan? He sanoivat, että he olivat liian nuoria sellaiseen.   
  
"Ahaa, sinä olet siis tullut siihen ikään..." Lucius sanoi nyt huomattavasti pehmeämmin ja virne palasi hänen huulilleen. "Et tarvitse lumousjuomaa, poikani. Me Malfoyt käytämme muita keinoja.", hän sanoi arvoituksellisesti ja laski kätensä Dracon olkapäille. Hänen silmänsä tutkivat tätä terävinä ja arvioivina.  
  
"Aiotko opettaa ne minulle?" Draco kysyi ja Lucius nyökkäsi lyhyesti ennen kuin kuiskasi.   
  
"Heti sen jälkeen, kun olet nähnyt jouluyllätykseni."  
  
Draco ei olisi malttanut odottaa isän mainitsemaa yllätystä. Hän seurasi hyvin tympääntyneenä, kun kotitontut seuraavana päivänä, jouluaattona, koristelivat juhlasaliin tuodun korkean ja tuuhean kuusen ärsyttävännäköisillä kirkkailla punaisilla palloilla ja eri värisillä nauhoilla. Isä oli kadonnut jonnekin. Äiti teki parhaansa piristääkseen poikaansa, mutta tämä vain murjotti ja vaelteli ympäri taloa keksiäkseen jotakin tekemistä. Nämä olivat niitä harvoja hetkiä, jolloin Draco kaipasi Crabben ja Goylen typerää seuraa. Hän olisi ainakin voinut nauraa heidän yksinkertaisuudelleen, ellei mitään muuta.  
  
Ilta saapui, eikä ollenkaan liian varhain. Draco oli iloinen, kun hän saattoi hyvällä omallatunnolla vetäytyä makuuhuoneeseensa ja yrittää nukahtaa. Hän oli huonolla tuulella. Päivä oli ollut tylsä. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä oikein oli odottanut, sillä joulut olivat aina olleet hänestä vähän tylsiä. Lahjat olivat menneinä vuosina olleet kivoja, mutta muuten joulut olivat olleet Dracolle yhdentekevä. Nyt hän oli odottanut muutosta.  
  
Hän riisui vaatteensa alushousujaan lukuun ottamatta ja kömpi peiton alle sänkyyn, mutta uni ei tahtonut tulla silmään. Hän ajatteli isäänsä ja tämän antamaa lupausta auttaa häntä saamaan ensimmäinen kertansa tai niin hän oli asian ymmärtänyt. Miten isä voisi auttaa häntä? Ehkä hankkimalla hänelle tytön tai...tai pojan. Oli olemassa myös kolmas vaihtoehto, mutta sitä Draco ei suostunut ajattelemaankaan. Se oli liian...liian...liian mitä? Hän pudisti päätään ja tajusi sitten, että hänen kätensä olivat hänen huomaamattaan liikkuneet. Ne olivat työntäneet hänen alushousujaan alemmas ja koskettaneet hänen penistään niin, että hän oli alkanut huohottaa ja niin, että hänellä seisoi!   
  
Kaikenkukkuraksi ovi avautui juuri sillä samalla hetkellä ja isä astui sisään. Draco tunsi kurkkunsa kuristuvan umpeen. Ennen kuin hän ehti edes näytellä nukkuvaa, Lucius oli jo sytyttänyt valot ja nähnyt hänen silmiensä olevan auki.  
  
"Draco? Hyvä, että olet vielä hereillä. On jouluyllätyksesi aika. Nouse ylös ja pue tämä yllesi." Lucius sanoi katseessaan hiukan kuumeinen ja innostunut hehku. Hän heitti sängylle mustan kaavun ja naamion eikä tehnyt liikettäkään poistuakseen ja antaakseen Dracon pukeutua rauhassa. Draco empi ja viivytteli peittonsa alla. Hän piti toisella kädellään kiinni peittonsa reunasta ja yritti toisella kädellään epätoivoisesti saada peniksensä laskeutumaan tai painumaan kasaan. Hetken päästä Lucius katsoi häntä jo selvästi epäluuloisena.  
  
"Mitä sinä piilottelet peittosi alla, Draco?"  
  
"E-en mitään, isä." Draco kimitti hieman yrittäessään olla huohottamatta ja Luciuksen kulmat rypistyivät vihaisesti. Hän heilautti kädessään melkein aina kantamaansa sauvaa peiton reunaa kohti.  
  
"Älä valehtele, Draco! Minä en pidä siitä. Päästin sinut eilen pulasta, mutta toista kertaa en soisi sinun koettelevan hyväntahtoisuuttani tai kärsivällisyyttäni.", hän sanoi eikä Dracon auttanut muu kuin heittää peittonsa syrjään ja paljastaa kätkemänsä salaisuus. Vaikka hän veti alushousunsa sitä ennen kunnolla takaisin jalkaansa, hänen tilanteensa oli selkeästi havaittavissa. Hän sulki häpeissään silmänsä.  
  
"Tämänkö sinä halusit kätkeä minulta? Draco, Draco, olen pettynyt sinuun.", isä sanoi lähes nauraen ja Draco uskaltautui nolostuksestaan huolimatta avaamaan uudestaan silmänsä. Lucius oli tullut aivan hänen vuoteensa viereen ja laskeutunut polvilleen. "Et voi lähteä mihinkään ennen kuin tämä...", hänen hansikkaan peittämä etusormensa osoitti Dracon housuissa kohoavaa vuorta. "...tämä ongelma on hoidettu.", hän hymyili. Draco kohottautui kyynärpäidensä varaan.  
  
"Tiedän. Jos annat minulle hetken aikaa, minä...", hän sopersi kasvot tulipunaisina, mutta Lucius keskeytti hänen puheensa ja työnsi hänet lempeän päättäväisesti kädellään takaisin makuulle.  
  
"On olemassa taikoja, joilla tällaiset ongelmat nopeasti poistetaan, mutta ne poistaisivat myös nautinnon. Ja nautinto, Draco, nautinto on se, mikä tekee elämästä elämisenarvoisen.", hän sanoi ja hänen etusormensa tökkäsi varovasti Dracon housujen sykkivää kukkulaa.  
  
"Isä, mitä sinä teet?"  
  
"Sulje silmäsi, Draco. Sulje ne ja nauti. Tämä on yksi jouluyllätys lisää." Lucius sanoi hitaasti, mutta Draco katseli melkein lumoutuneena kuinka isän kädet kaivoivat hänen kalunsa takaisin esiin hänen housuistaan. "Malfoy voi luottaa vain Malfoyn rakkauteen, Draco. Muista se." Lucius mumisi. Draco hengitti raskaasti. Osa hänestä oli vakuuttunut, että tämä oli pelkkää unta, painajaista, ja hän puristi silmäluomensa tiukasti kiinni. Mutta hän ei ollut ollenkaan varma, että hän halusi herätä. Se oli todella huolestuttavaa. Hän näki unta isästään hipelöimässä hänen sukukalleuksiaan, eikä hän tahtonut herätä!   
  
"Isä...", hän huokaisi.  
  
"Niin, poikani?" Luciuksen ääni kuulosti etäiseltä ja unelmoivalta. Draco tunsi hänen kätensä kulkevan tunnustellen pitkin hänen elintään. Hellä kosketus lisäsi hänen tuskaisaa poltettaan ja hän vaikeroi. "Rentoudu, Draco.", isä neuvoi. Isällä oli aina neuvoja joka asiaan ja Draco oli tottelevainen poika. Hän pakotti itsensä rentoutumaan ja olemaan huolehtimatta. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hätää. Isä ei vahingoittaisi häntä. Isä oli aina pitänyt huolen hänestä, ostanut hänelle vain parasta ja kalleinta, ja otti nyt suihin häneltä...Otti suihin häneltä! Draco kauhistui toteamustaan, mutta hän tiesi silmiään avaamattakin, että se oli kiistatonta. Lämpö ja kosteus, joka ympäröi nyt hänen penistään, oli varmasti isän suu.  
  
Kieroa ja sairasta, Draco ajatteli, mutta hän tunsi olonsa hyväksi, suorastaan leijuvaksi. Kuka toinen rakastaisi häntä niin paljon kuin hänen oma isänsä? Vastaus oli helppo: Ei kukaan. Hän tunsi kalunsa nopeasti peittyvän lämpöön ja uppoavan isän suuhun, syvemmälle ja syvemmälle. Kunnes paineet lopulta helpottivat ja hän tunsi liukuvansa vastustamattomasti tajuttomuuteen.  
  
Kun hän taas palasi tajuihinsa, hän oli uudestaan vakuuttunut siitä, että oli nähnyt unta. Hän oli jälleen peittonsa alla ja huoneessa oli pimeää.  
  
"Isä...?", hän kysyi huoneelta ja huomasi olevansa hieman pettynyt unensa päättymiseen. Hän tunsi olonsa äkkiä hylätyksi ja yksinäiseksi, mutta se kesti vain hetken.  
  
"Niin, Draco, minä olen yhä täällä.", venyttelevä, aavistuksen verran ilkikurinen ääni lausui ikkunan vierestä ja valot syttyivät. "Oletko nyt valmis lähtemään, poikani?", Lucius kysyi toista kulmaansa kohottaen.  
  
"Kyllä, isä." Draco vastasi virnistäen innokkaana tietäessään, että hän pääsisi tekemään jotain, mitä isä arvosti. Mutta ennen kaikkea hän oli iloinen tietäessään, ettei se kaikki ollutkaan ollut pelkkää unta.  
  
The End


End file.
